A ride
by Mu-san
Summary: Companion piece to Simple and a little sweet. Danny's POV of the hospital scene. DannyLindsay Spoiler for 2x24!


AN; companion piece to "Simple and a little sweet", this time from Danny's point of view. Like I said, that scene just gives a shipper loads to work with, don't you think? Again, unbeta-ed, so bear with me. I'll state again, I'm from Holland, and english is my second language.

Disclaimer; I do not own the rights to CSI:NY, and do not profit from this endeavor. This story includes excerpts from the TV show CSI:NY.

A ride

He could hear Stella behind him saying something about a neurological something or other, but he wasn't really paying attention. The sight of his friend lying in that bed, all bandaged up with a tube connected to his nose and wires all over sort of distracted him.

It had been a very tiring and emotional straining day for everybody. Mac and Don trapped in that building. Don seriously hurt, whilst Mac was being harassed by that psycho wannabe marine whackjob. Lindsay getting hurt. Okay, not something really life threatening, but a guy can worry about his work partner right?

He could almost hear Don snorting in his ear, telling him to '_keep saying that Messer, you might believe that's all there is to it someday_'. Yeah, he would have said that. And the reply would have been something like '_yeah well Flack, you ain't got nothin' on Oprah yet, so don't quit your day job, okay?_'. Better get well soon Don, Danny thought, it ain't your time yet, you hear me?

_Cautious optimism?_ Now there was a term he knew. Danny turned and looked at Mac, Stella and Sheldon. He could clearly see they were all just as affected by Don's condition as he was. But then they've been working a long time with him. And heck, even Lindsay was all worried, and she hadn't even known Flack for all that long. Bless her.

"You know he's on round the clock care, we don't all have to stay and stand watch."

Pardon? Did Stella just say what I think she did? We don't have to stay here? Course we do Stella, it's what we do remember?

Fortunately Mac voiced his thoughts before his mouth could form the words.

"We don't have to…"

He nodded his consent and saw Lindsay out of the corner of his eye do the same. And right then and there her status of the new member on the team vanished, and was replaced by the title of New York CSI member permanent. No doubt about it.

He heard Stella ask Mac if he still liked his coffee the way he always did, and she left the corridor. Sheldon announced he was going to talk to the neurologist, and left with a nod in Mac's and their direction. At this point Danny figured that although they all agreed to be here for Don, Mac and Stella would take the first watch. He'd come back later and check on their favorite detective. Besides, if the nod Sheldon just gave him was any indication, a little something was brewing between the two heads of the lab. So best leave them to it, he thought.

Danny turned away from Don's room and faced his partner. Just 20 minutes ago she presented him with a new opportunity of cracking a good joking remark by saying she left her car at the lab and needed a ride back. He of course had replied instantly, saying he would be happy to give her a ride anywhere, to which Hawkes had grinned slightly. And she had blushed just a bit. Ah, she never failed to charm him. But now he intended to take the joke out of it, and replace it with a little something else.

He leaned back just a bit, striking a good casual pose. Enough years of being part of the New York social scene had made him bit of an expert. He locked eyes with her and smiled ever so slightly.

"Well,…."

He paused just for effect, and not at all for gathering up the courage to do this. Not at all. No way. Course not.

"Still want that ride?"

Lindsey searched his eyes and face for a moment, and he felt a good connection establish between them.

"Yeah, sure."

Okay, so he was really happy about her accepting his offer, no big deal right?

"Goodnight, Mac."

He looked at their supervisor as well and caught the simple hand gesture that effectively answered her.

"Call if anything changes, al'right?"

The hand sign changed, but again answered in the most effective way. Danny nodded and followed Lindsay to the door. She pulled it open and they stepped out into the hall. Silently they walked through and out the hospital, locating his car in the parking lot. He remotely unlocked it and walked up to the passenger side. Danny opened it and made a little wave with his arm.

"Ladies first."

A smile rewarded his effort, to which he smiled back. He closed the door behind her and walked over to the other side. Buckling up he slid the key into the ignition, but didn't turn it. Instead, he turned his head a little to the side and took a side-glance to the woman sitting in the seat next to him. He wasn't nervous. Not at all. Course not.

"Wanna go grab some dinner? We can check in on Don later together before I drop you off at the lab?"

Her look was one of surprise, mixed with a little curiosity, apprehension and doubt. He was about to take the offer back when another smile lit her face and removed the apprehension and doubt from the equation.

"Yeah, sure."

We wasn't ecstatic, he wasn't! Just…really happy?

He nodded and turned the key over. "Al'right, you up for a little Italian?"

"Lead the way, cowboy."

He knew she was just using that title to get back at him for still calling her Montana, but it didn't bother him at all. Nope, not at all. He actually liked it. Yep, he really did.


End file.
